Omi's Adventure
by dragon-chan2
Summary: Omi hears mysterious noises. He must save the day! OOC


Omi sat down at his desk. He was filled with a sense of foreboding. Slowly, reluctantly, he placed his backpack on the desk. He carefully extracted one book from the overstuffed bag. This would be the homework he'd do first. He closed his eyes and prayed silently. 'Please God, not geometry. Anything but…' He quickly opened his eyes. Geometry. The bane of his existence.  
  
*Creepy music begins to play. Lights flash on and off. A cold wind blows some papers off Omi's desk, and a shrill scream is heard in the distance. *  
  
Omi whirled around. What the heck? There was all this music, and wind, and screaming! Someone was in trouble! His Bombay-senses could not be tricked! He ran dashingly from the room, bent on rescuing whoever needed it. The first thing he noticed outside the door was the wind. It seemed… stronger, and it wasn't so cold as it had first been. He licked one finger and held it up. Aha! It was coming from the right! He dashed off down the hallway, forcing his way against the now-hot air current. The wind intensified further, bringing a loud whirring sound with it. Not… much… farther… he must struggle on! He bent his head into the wind, trudging through the hallway. The lights continued to flicker. Suddenly, they went out. All was dark.  
  
Omi froze. This could not be good! He realized instantly that the wind had stopped too. It was quiet… too quiet.  
  
He advanced cautiously towards the place the wind had last come from, all senses alert, all-too-aware of the possibility of a surprise attack. The scream came again. He stiffened. Should he continue investigating the mysterious wind or go to help the innocent helpless screamer? A voice from his childhood echoed eerily in his mind. He pressed a mental play button "Just remember, Omi, when you are in a flower shop/apartment twelve years from now and you hear mysterious screaming noises and feel a creepy wind, just remember… *garbled voice and squeaking* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! He pressed the mental stop button. Blargey to hell! How many times had he told Ken not to record over mysterious advice from his past?!  
  
He rolled his eyes and decided to continue on his quest to find the source of the mysterious hot wind. In a few steps, he had reached the door of the bathroom. A shadowy figure lurked inside! Moving with lightning speed, Omi crept up behind the stranger and wrapped a slim hand around his neck. His lips brushed the stranger's ear as he whispered dramatically "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The other man's head jerked around, and his lips accidentally brushed against Omi's. The boy was forced to let go and gag. Why did this never happen to anyone else? THEIR prisoners always froze in terror when they whispered menacingly in their ears!  
  
After he had recovered, he turned back to the stranger, then froze in terror. He had a gun! Omi rolled to the ground, trying to dodge any bullets. Suddenly, the lights came back on! He jumped to his feet again, holding his hands in the guard position. Unfortunately, the guard position was the only thing he remembered from his five years of judo lessons. He realized he was doomed. At least he could die looking at his enemy… He steeled himself, then raised his gaze, prepared to meet the ruthless stare of a heavily muscled opponent. Instead, he was looking into somewhat puzzled but highly familiar green eyes. It was Yohji. He gasped with relief.  
  
"Yohji! I thought you were evil!"  
  
The man looked down at him, then opened his mouth, probably to make some comforting remark about how it was a mistake anyone could make. However, it apparently got lost en route. What came out of his mouth instead was the distinctly un-comforting "Omi, what the hell are you doing? Are you insane? And… why are you crying???"  
  
The young bishounen sniffled. "I heard this scary music playing, and the lights started flickering, and there was this creepy wind blowing, and I thought I'd follow it and save someone, and I heard someone scream, and then the lights went out completely, and I followed the hall, and I saw you, but I thought you were a bad guy, and then I grabbed you, and you kissed me, and then the light came back on, and… WAI! I thought I was gonna diiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Omi broke down into muffled sobs. Yohji looked rather frightened. Apparently he was going to have to make the boy feel better… but he was under eighteen! Yohji would have to think of a new way to comfort him. But what? Awkwardly, he patted Omi's hair. "There, there", he muttered in what he hoped was a soothing manner.  
  
"It's okay… it was just me". Omi looked up.  
  
"But what about the creepy wind?"  
  
"That was just my hair dryer, Omi-chan!"  
  
The boy looked down. So, that explained the "gun", too… "Oh… that makes sense. But the creepy music!"  
  
"That music is called "classical", Omi. I know it's scary, but Aya-kun actually likes it. I know it's not good music, but Aya has… odd tastes, remember? He just doesn't know how to appreciate music. And I suppose the lights went off because I was drying my hair at the same time Aya was listening to music. A fuse probably blew out, and Aya went down to replace it."  
  
The young boy grinned. He felt much better now! All the pieces were falling into place… but then his face fell again. "But Yohji-kun, what about the scream?"  
  
The older man frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know, Omi. I just don't know."  
  
Suddenly, they heard the unearthly shriek again. This time, they could make out what sounded like a long drawn out "nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo…."  
  
Yohji's frown deepened, and he started towards the doorway. "I'll go check it out Omi. You stay here."  
  
Omi shrieked. "I'm not staying anywhere with a… a… screaming monster on the loose! I'm coming too!" He cast frantically around for a weapon, his eyes gleaming as his gaze fell upon something next to the toilet. The perfect weapon! He grabbed it and rushed out of the room, hurrying to catch up to Yohji. He tripped on the bottom stair. The dirty blond looked around. A puzzled expression raced over his features. Why was the boy carrying a… toilet plunger? Yohji sighed, then turned back to the stairs. Perhaps it was better not to ask…  
  
The two assassins crept through the hall. The eerie screaming was getting louder. Finally, they reached Ken's door. They looked at each other and nodded in perfect unison. The sound was coming from Ken's room. Omi's eyes gleamed. He raised his deadly weapon high over his head, then pushed it firmly onto the door. He yanked on the handle, and the suction pulled the door towards him. Success!  
  
Omi and Yohji peeked around the door, then opened it a little and snuck in. In the far corner of the room, Ken was curled up in a ball, sobbing his head off. A Playstation 2 controller and a case for Final Fantasy X were scattered by his body.  
  
Omi reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ken… what's wrong??"  
  
The brunette raised a tearstained face. "OOOOMMMMIII…. It's horrible! I was playing Final Fantasy and I got really far, farther than ever, and all of a sudden, THE POWER WENT OUT! AND NOW I LOST MY GAME AND IT TOOK ME LIKE FIVE HOURS TO GET HERE!!!! I was all the way to the part where Tidus and Wakka are heading towards the Besaid Village!!" He dissolved into tears again.  
  
Omi rolled his eyes. Poor untalented Ken… Omi almost felt smug for a moment. Then a mysterious shadow passed over his mind. A demon from his past returned to haunt him… a most terrifying and loathsome demon. Geometry homework…  
  
Yet another scream shattered the quiet of the apartment. Then, silence reigned again. For a long time after, only the ominous scratching of a pencil broke the stillness…  
  
A/N Hey! Umm… people who haven't played FFX, that part takes like 15 or 20 minutes to get to, so… yeah.  
  
And… this was a completely pointless fic that I didn't plan at all… it sort of morphed as it went along or something…. So don't judge me by it, k? Only a random OOC ficlet. But… *sniffle* was it even a little funny? R&R, onegai!  
  
Well… I have to go do my geometry HW now. *looks around* wonder what inspired this fic?? 


End file.
